1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain saw with an internal combustion engine and a muffler extending from the internal combustion engine within the interior of its body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, chain saws have a body which is, for example, separated into upper and lower parts. In such a chain saw, the lower body portion accommodates various devices such as an internal combustion engine, while the upper body portion merely serves as a cover for covering these devices. The upper body portion therefore has a relatively thin wall, and is easily overheated by the heat emanating from the muffler, thus leading to the possibility that an operator might be burnt. Attempts have therefore been made to decrease such a risk by mounting a stainless steel or aluminum heat reflecting plate on the inner surface of the upper body portion which covers the muffler.
Such a construction, however, provides insufficient heat insulation, and is not strong enough. It also represents a problem in that the heat reflecting plate is easily stripped off by vibration.